Matthew James and Spider-Woman
by realbflash
Summary: This story follows the point of view of Matthew James Watson, a gender bent version of Mary Jane. If you like this story, be sure to tell me if you want a sequel. Also if you want, you can suggest other ideas for me to use, which I will credit you in the summary of that story. I kind of follow the story arc of Spider-Man 2 but with changes, and leaving out some characters.


I attract everyone, which is not as good as it sounds. Being only in high school, everything is very weird with girls staring at you all the time. Especially when I wear black tank tops, jeans, and long black boots. I have red hair and blue eyes which could also attract them. The thing is that I have a girlfriend, she may not be the nicest person, but she is hot too. Well, she's kinda a bully, who bullies the less fortunate. But she doesn't break the law or anything. Here, no one breaks the law with so many supers around here. Most are girls but there are a few guys like me. But anyway she mainly picks on this girl named Peyton Parker. I really never seen what's so bad about her. I heard she's nice and o.k. looking. I also feel kind of bad for her since both of her parents died when she was very young, and she has to live with her aunt and uncle. Today we went to the Oscorp building for a class trip. Peyton and my girlfriend are both in my class. Later on the trip, I saw Peyton run out of the building holding her hand, while my girlfriend was laughing at her. I decided it was enough and told her to stop. She pushed me aside and started to chase her out of the building. I jumped in front of her and I put my hand on her shoulder. She slapped me in the face and told me that she was breaking up with me, and turned around and went back to the class. The next day, I actually went over to Peyton and befriended her. She was really nice and better than my ex. That night I was watching the news and I saw another super has arrived "Spider-Woman". The next day me and Peyton went to see her mentor in work, Otta Octavia. While we were there she was presenting a dream of hers. Which was capturing the power of the sun. Peyton told me that Octavia has been dreaming about this ever since she started inventing and that she would do anything to accomplish it. Octavia attached 4 metal arms to her back, so she could actually touch the "sun". Me and Peyton weren't the only people there, there were scientists and reporters. Somehow something went wrong and the "sun" had a gravitational pull which put the whole room into chaos. I saw Peyton run away while I tried to help people out of there. Soon, Spider-Woman showed up and started to deal with Octavia. Octavia fled and me and Spider-Woman were left alone. Octavia broke a window while she left, but it was to long of a fall to jump. Spider-Woman told me to hold onto her and she took us out of the building safely using her webs. No one knew where Octavia went, and I honestly didn't care. I cared that I was okay and Peyton probably was also. It was then that I started to fall for Spider-Woman. Prom was about a week away and since I broke up with my ex, I had no one to go with. But that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind now. It was still Spider-Woman. For some reason, I could not stop thinking about her. Every night I saw her on the news, stopping robbers, stopping police chases, saving people from burning buildings. Meanwhile, I actually started dating Peyton and was gonna go to the prom with her. It was the night of the prom and me and Peyton were actually having fun until Octavia busted down a wall. She still had those arms of hers that she used for everything. Everybody started to run until me and Peyton were the only ones left. Octavia pulled us aside and told Peyton that she knew who she was. I questioned it but Peyton didn't look surprised. Octavia smiled at her turned around and grabbed me with one of her arms. She took me through the busted wall and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was standing up. My hands were tied above my head and were attached to something on top of me. I had tape gag on and the rest my body was chained to a pillar. I was only in my black underwear (there were not many chains). When I woke up, Octavia noticed. She said that Peyton is Spider-Woman and that as soon as she comes, she will set the new "sun" off and destroy half of the city, with me and Peyton included. I struggled but the bonds wouldn't come off. Eventually, Spider-Woman came and saw me tied up. Octavia noticed and she and Spider-Woman started to fight. The punches were so deadly they were literary killing themselves. Spider-Woman won but Octavia turned the machine on. Spider-Woman used her webs to pull the machine into the water. She untied me and carried me but she saw Octavia, with one of her arms stuck under a pillar. She put me down, took the pillar off her, picked me up again and we left. She put me down on a tower and we started to talk. She gave me a towel to cover myself. She took off her mask, but I told her I already knew. She told me that it couldn't go on if I can't protect myself. I told her that I could but this time I wasn't ready because I didn't know she was Spider-Woman until I got kidnapped. I told her I was down for dating her. She took me home and I got some rest. Octavia got hit in the head by the pillar that trapped her arm, causing her to forget who Spider-Woman was. She had her metal arms cut off and put into maximum security prison. A few weeks later me and Peyton graduated. We moved in together. then we get to now, where Peyton works as a photographer and I work as a part-time model. And the story ends there, but the story never ends when your'e dating a super.


End file.
